Glorious
by Auroua-chan
Summary: TheGreatGatsby/IY xOVER:: She was utter elegance, the true reason for his existence; The young and beautiful Kagome Taisho. They met by chance at her father's party, and she has clouded his mind ever since. But now- now she has waltzed back- full summary located in first chapter. Feedback is required. Rating subject to change later on. Flamers are not tolerated::: Jay G/Kagome H
1. Chapter 1

Auroua: I've had this saved to my computer for well over a year. I couldn't remember why I hadn't updated it, and I re-read it before finally deciding to publish it.

No, your eyes don't decieve you; this IS a Great Gatsby/Inuyasha crossover. Version of The Great Gatsby is with Leonardo DiCarprio (of course), so it's the newest movie. I can't help it- I love that man!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Great Gatsby.

Pairing: Jay Gatsby & Kagome Higurashi, with a couple minor pairings on the side.

Summary: She was utter elegance, the true reason for his existence; The young and beautiful Kagome Taisho. They met by chance at her father's party, and she has clouded his mind ever since. But now- now she has waltzed back into his life a few years since their solitary meeting. He won't let her slip from him, not after all he has done in hopes she'll come back to him. His moon; his sun; his shining light.

She would always be his, and, in turn, he would always only love her.

* * *

><p>"Sango, my dear friend, where on earth are you dragging me to now?" A small woman, the ripe age of nineteen, sighed in exasperation as her older friend took to whisking her down the street in ambitious strides.<p>

The woman deemed as "Sango" turned around to face her shorter companion, the small woman only standing an inch, maybe two, over five feet, whereas, Sango herself was the average height of five-five. She gave a cheeky grin before picking up her pace, hopping somewhat excitedly.

"To get you a fabulous dress for your father's party, of course!" She squealed. "Didn't you hear? I was told that there was to be soldiers! Oh, Kagome, just think of the brave, strong, and skilled men looking for a lady just like yourself! Isn't that simply wonderful? Its a lucky thing you're still on the market." She sighed blissfully. "If I wasn't already engaged to Miroku, I know I'd be prepping up a storm!"

"Why must I get a new dress for that, though?" Kagome replied, quirking a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Don't I already have plenty that call for the occasion?"

Sango rolled her eyes as she pulled the younger girl into the dress parlor. "Just shut up and lets find you something blue and vivid!"

Kagome had to give her brunette friend credit where credit was due. When Sango wanted something done, it would happen eventually. Nevertheless, she sent the twenty-two year old a pointed glare. "So, to summarize all this up, you want to wed me off to the nearest single soldier? What if I don't find any of them appealing?"

Sango snorted, disbelief showing brightly on her powdered face. "Puh-leese!" She drug out dramatically and hooked slim fingers around a powder blue dress with a white shawl. "You'll find someone appealing, I just know it!" She held the dress up to Kagome's petite figure. "Of course, the dress will have to be tailored a bit... How do you feel about this one?"

Kagome sighed, seeing that there was no other choice out of this, and reached out towards the dress rack to grasp a darker blue one. It was a solid royal blue with a white neck-line. It was short sleeved and ended just above her ankles. It was sleek and felt like silk.

She then grabbed a matching black shawl.

"I like this one better."

Sango nodded and quickly put the light blue dress back on the rack. "Yeah, that one looks a lot better. Go try it on and make notes of where it doesn't fit properly. We'll get the manor's tailor to fix it."

Kagome sighed and did as Sango requested, draping the dress delicately over her arm and making her way to the dressing rooms. It was better to comply, after all.

* * *

><p>She was beautiful- the daughter of the host who had so graciously invited them to his manor for a lively party. Many encouraged her to dance and interact with the celebrations and drinking, but she politely declined to in favor of sitting with three of her friends. One young woman and two gentlemen.<p>

Jay couldn't help it- he stared adoringly at her cheery face, swooning slightly as her bell-like laugh filled his head. Without warning, sapphire eyes dart up, glancing at him, lingering for a while as a faint shade of pink dusts over her porcelain features.

As if they noticed, her three friends immediately excuse themselves. One of the men sent him an approving smirk before gliding with ease up to the dark haired woman, wrapping an arm gently about her shoulder before the two of them left the residence completely.

She sent him another shy and timid glance, urging him to sit next to her before another did. He complied without a second thought.

"Are you enjoying the party, sir?" She asked, her voice quieter than most around them. "I noticed that you were one of the only people that I haven't had the pleasure to greet. I apologize that it took so long."

Jay cleared his throat and took her small hand in his larger one, bringing it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss to the back of it.

"Tell me," she began before he could get a word in. "What is your name, Soldier?"

"My name, my dear Lady, is Jay Gatsby." He gestured to her, "Might I implore yours?"

"Gatsby, huh?" Kagome smiled, "I've never heard of a name like that before. I like it." She brushed long strands of hair back behind her ear. "I am Kagome Taisho. It's simply glorious to meet you, Mister Gatsby."

He smiled, "Just call me Jay, my Lady."

"Then you must call me Kagome." She giggled and stood, extending her hand. "Consider yourself lucky, Jay. Normally I don't allow people to refer to me by my first name. I haven't danced all night. Shall we?"

He nodded and took her hand. "I'd love to, Kagome."

A breath-taking smile spread to her lips and she took to leading him to the semi-crowded floor. Majority of the people around them were scattered about, most resting out cold on the floor and multiple pieces of furniture. Most had long since succumbed to the bliss of sleep after indulging themselves to the breaking point on alcohol.

And they danced, swaying to and fro to match the rhythmical beat of the slowing music. The party was to end soon. As the last few songs came to their end, more and more people picked themselves up from the floor and couches to exit from the party in troupes of three, four, and, sometimes, even five.

The final song ended, and Kagome and Jay stood still; his arms still circling her narrow hips, and her arms still draped over his muscular shoulders, slender fingers still intertwined together along the base of his neck.

"Oh, Kagome, sweetheart!" A woman in her late thirties rushed over towards the duo, grasping Kagome's hands and pulling her from Jay's arms. "Come now, your father requires you assistance."

A frown marred previously glowing features. "Right this minute?"

"Yes, right this minute." She sent her a pointed look, teal eyes glancing back and forth between Kagome and Jay. "You know your father isn't one to wait.

Kagome sighed, knowing she couldn't go against her fathers wishes. "Please tell him I'll be in his study in a few moments, Lynna."

She "tsked" for a few seconds, shaking her head as she did so. "Very well, but if I were you, I'd expect him to come get you if you don't go soon. He'll drag you kicking and screaming if he needs. He has done so when you are sitting and conversing with your friends, and he will when you are standing and conversing with this young gentleman."

Kagome glared. "I know very well what he will and what he won't do. I don't not need you reminding me. Now, _go_."

The woman, as Kagome had called her a Lynna, bowed in respect before dashing away and heading back up the stairs resting in the center of the ball room.

"I guess this is a farewell, Jay." Kagome whispered, her voice somewhat laden with sadness. "It was wonderful to meet you." She turned and began her trek up the stairs, stopping when he took her hand to pull her back.

"We will see one another someday, Kagome." He smiled, causing her to grin back at him.

"Of course, Jay. We'll dance all night until the break of dawn." She stood on the forth step, and he on the level ground. They finally stood at the same height. "And after that, we'll stay up and talk all day until we fall asleep with one another."

He caressed the side of her face, tugging her gently to him, the railing on the staircase the only thing separating them.

"I'll write you." Jay promised, "You'll write back, right?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled before tilting herself slightly to place a chaste kiss to his cheek. She pulled back, tears lining sapphire eyes. "Until then, though, Jay, this is a farewell. Please be careful."

"Of course, Kagome." He let her go, watching as she sullenly escorted herself up the stairs. She paused halfway up to turn around and face him.

"Remember our promise, Jay, please." She pleaded, clasping her hands together over her heart. "Write every time you get the chance. That way I... At least that way I'll know you are still living strong."

The spoken topic of when they danced- he was to be deployed out in the war soon.

"I shall, Kagome." He responded, watching as a relieved look spread over her face. "The day I no longer write you will be the day I die. I will return, Kagome. Don't you worry."

His words served to please her, and a glad smile spread on her lips. "Thank you, Jay."

Kagome then turned, finishing her trek up the stairs, turning towards her right and vanishing from his sight completely.

* * *

><p>Auroua: So... how was it? I'm not really following the bookmovie completely. I hope it is good. I've always wanted to do a Gatsby/Inuyasha crossover, but I recently just motivated myself to do so.

This chapter was pretty much an introduction. The next chapter will be fast-forwarded to, estimate, 6 years ahead (making Kagome roughly 25)

Feedback is **_required_** because I really want to know what everyone thinks.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Auroua: First official chapter... Hope you enjoy~~

* * *

><p>Wall Street was buzzing alive in its usual bustle of booming voices and hurried individuals. Blue eyes narrowed in irritation as she was once more shoved to the side as if she wasn't walking.<p>

"Mou." Kagome sighed in a desperate attempt to get Sango to agree to get in a cab, "No one knows how to treat a lady now-a-days. All they do is push them around."

Sango looked up. "You know very well that I don't like cabs."

Corcodile tears lined Kagome's bright eyes. "Please, Sango dear? I don't think I can take it anymore."

Sango rolled hazel eyes. "I don't see why you can't just suck it up and visit alone. He's only your cousin."

Kagome scoffed and flicked long hair over her shoulder. "Tom is practically insuffarable. I don't see how someone like Daisy could marry someone like him." She looked around at the surrounding crowd, noting every woman she saw had gotten their hair cut in the newly fashionable bob cut. It seemed that Sango and she were the only two who liked their hair long. "If we took a cab, the time spent walking will be drastically altered. Aren't you tired of walking, too? Why, I'm practically out of breath as it is!"

Sango seemed to think her statement over, reaching up to dab the sweat coating her brow in disgust. After a few more minutes, her being shoved to the side in that span, she agreed. "Alright. I'll call a cab for us. Come on."

Kagome smiled, "See? I told you. No one knows how to treat a lady."

Sango rolled her eyes and the taxi cab pulled up to the curb and the two got in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Buchannon residence, please. East Egg." Kagome spoke briskly. "And hurry if you would. I'm in a rush to meet family for lunch. Thank you."

The man grunted and nodded. "Right away, Ma'am."

Kagome looked at Sango. "See, this is much better. Quicker and much more productive, too."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I still don't like cabs. You never know who sat in these seats before us."

Kagome was about to respond before the thought better. "You have a point, Sango."

Sango smirked in victory. "I know."

* * *

><p>The two arrived at where they were heading, the two practically jumping from the yellow vehichle. Kagome turned and handed the man driving the money due. She threw in a few extra dollars in her thanks of getting the two there so quickly. She turned towards the large manor before looking to Sango.<p>

"Shall we?" She asked.

Sango shurgged. "Might as well."

The duo walked until they were spotted by the many servants rushing about. They all ran to greet them, quickly rushing them into the house.

"Why, they have been expecting the two of you." One man said as he whisked them down the halls. He came to a stop in front of a closed door before backing away. "Right in here, please."

Kagome nodded and shoved the door open with a forced push before trning to Sango. "Come on, dearie."

They walked in, arm in arm, to spot four people lazing about. Kagome reconized all but one. She ignored him for a moment as she caught sight of her cousin.

"Tom!" She cried in excitement, rushing towards him and wrapping pale arms around him in a tight hug. "Its been so long! Oh, how I've missed you so!"

As insuffarable as he was, Tom was still her cousin and she loved him dearly.

"Kagome!" He greeted with just as much joy, tugging her tightly into his arms. He picked her up and spun her in a circle, laughing boisterously as she squealed. "How have you been? New York treating you all right?"

Kagome made a face as if she had just sucked on a lemon. "Absolutly dreadful, Tom, completely horrid! I don't see how you all do it. No one knows how to treat a lady, always shoving about on the streets. Ugh, I never was a big fan of it, anyhow." She tured to look at the blonde girl sitting on the couch, her eyes straying to the burnette beside her. "Daisy, Jordan! How have you two been?"

"Oh, simply wonderful!" Daisy smiled and stood up, walking quickly to hug the girl as Jordan waved in her direction.

Kagome looked around the group, motioning to Sango. "You all remember Sango, right?"

Jordan stood up, "Of course! We'll need to have a round of golf sometime, Sango."

"I'm looking forward to it, Jordan dear."

Kagome turned towards the male she did not know, quirking a perfect eyebrow. "And who is this gentleman? I don't think I've ever met you, have I?"

He extended his hand, grasping her smaller one, bringing it to his lips. He placed a chaste kiss to the back before answering her. "Nick Carraway, Daisy's cousin. And you are?"

"Kagome Taisho, Tom's cousin." She looked him over, "You may call me Kagome, though. Consider it a privilage, not many people are allowed to speak to me as if they are an old friend of mine. We're practically family, anyway." She turned and wrapped her arms around one of Sango's. "And this is my closest friend, Sango Tresla."

"Simply surpurb to meet you, Nick." Sango extended her hand and he took it, placing a kiss to the back of her hand. "You invited us over for lunch, and it's well past noon. Let's say we eat, I'm famished."

"What an excellent idea!" Daisy smiled, "We didn't want to eat until you both got here."

The group of six walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. Tom sat at the head of the table, Daisy by his side, and then Nick. Kagome sat across from Daisy, then Jordan, and then Sango.

"Tell me Nick," Sango began with a smile, "Do you live in East Egg, too?"

He shook his head. "I just recently bought a small house out in West Egg."

At this, Jordan perked up. "Oh? Have you met anyone yet?"

Nick shook his head again. "I'm afraid not, I've been much too busy preping for my new job."

"What do you do?" Sango asked, taking a sip of rum.

"I sale bonds."

"Fascinating." Sango smiled.

"I find your way of life simply adorable, Nicky-dear." Daisy smiled, leaning her chin on the back of her hand.

"So you don't know not even one person?" Jordan asked when it had fallen silent, drawing everyone's attention to her.

Nick shook his head. "Not yet. Do you know anyone in West Egg?"

She stood up, walking towads a window to glance outside. "I know of one person, not personally of course."

"Oh, really?" Nick asked and everyone looked back towards him before turning their attention back to Jordan. "Who?"

"A man by the name of Gatsby."

Kagome lost her grip on her fork, it falling loudly to clutter against the glass plate before her. "Gatsby?" She asked, and everyone looked at her. "D-did you say Gatsby?" Up until this point, she had remined silent, and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Why, yes." Jordan nodded.

"What Gatsby?

Kagome sounded somewhat desperate.

Tom gave her an unsure glance. "What the hell does it matter, anyway? Its not like you would ever have any reason to know him."

Kagome glared at him. "It doesn't matter! I'm just curious."

Tom was about to reply when a ring of a phone inturruped him. They all fell silent as he excused himself. After he had left, Daisy stole the coversation.

"I'm going to get you two together." She commented, talking about Jordan and Nick, before turning to Kagome. "And its about time you found you someone. You're twenty-five. You need to marry."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Nonsense. I have no interest in marrying someone."

Daisy frowned. "I'll change your mind someday."

Kagome gave her an unsure glance before changing her attention to back to Jordan in curosity. She had only ever known one Gatsby, but could the Gatsby Jordan had been speaking about be her Gatsby?

Her Jay?

She frowed at the thought. It had been years since he had last wrote her. It was impossible. Even if it was him, it was obvious he had no feelings for her anymore.

If he did, he would have kept writing.

* * *

><p>Auroua: Done and done! Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Feedback in really appreciated, that way I know people acutally like this.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Auroua-chan: It might be a late night for me, I'm not sure. After this, I might re-read The Great Gatsby. Not sure yet~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It nearly drove her crazy, taking up a vacant room at her cousin's home. In all complete honesty and if confronted, Kagome would gladly of said she would go home. Sango had long since left, leaving her alone with Daisy and Tom. Those two themselves were a wreck as it was.<p>

Kagome wondered blatantly of how Daisy was faring. What woman would be okay knowing that their husband, their love, was cheating on them? Even worse so as Tom didn't bother to try and hide it.

_Everyone_ knew.

It sickened her, yet, at the same time, made her a bit jealous.

Jealous that, even though he cheated on her, he still remained loyal and didn't want Daisy to leave. It burned her even more that Daisy was just as in love with him.

She wished desperately that she had someone that cared for her, even if it was just for a few moments. Someone who loved her.

But...

At the same time, she didn't want to fall in love. She had once, and look how wonderful that mess turned out. He stopped writing her out of the blue and she still believe him to be dead.

Why?

Why was it that awful people like her cousin, God forbid her from honestly judging him for how he was doing Daisy, but why were they able to find a strong commitment of love and not lose it no matter what happens, and she was left spiraling downward at the slightest mention of a name that could belong to anybody?

_Gatsby._

Just because she, Jordan, had mentioned one individual with that name didn't mead it was the same person who had managed to take a large portion of her heart the night they had met.

She had thought him not writing had been because he hadn't had the time, but then the months slowly drug by. Each day, waiting with bated breath for the letters that would never come. Every night praying for him to be okay, only to wake to no letter and two or three suitors showing up out of the blue.

She rejected them, waiting for the man who promised his return, only to regret it three weeks later usually.

Her father had eventually stopped arranging for the men to visit her, once he saw she wasn't going to accept.

Even now, if a man asked for her hand, Kagome was positive that she would reject him without a second thought. Then, weeks later she would regret it because that meant she was one step closer to staying alone.

It had been a good couple of months that they wrote, though, and she still cherished those letters. She kept one fit snug in her purse. At the thought, Kagome snatched her purse from the bed post and hastily opened it, pulling from the silver depths a worn and nearly tattered faded scrap of paper.

She didn't open it to read it. Kagome had winged herself from that fore it had only caused worthless tear shed at the sweetly composed writing. Instead, she ran delicate fingers over the somewhat frayed edges, worn out nearly completely from all the times she had opened it waiting for his next letter.

The letter that never came.

She had long since beaten the thought that Jay had died in the war into her head. It had been her coping mechanism when she pondered why she received no letters.

Eventually, she herself stopped writing letters that she would never send. Those were stashed in a bottom drawer of her dresser back at her home. There were a good three or four, maybe even five, tightly clasped together by one of her hair ties.

Of course, she still thought of writing a letter she wouldn't ever send. Merely for the purpose of letting out her pent up feelings, but she wouldn't here. She didn't want Tom finding it if she ever left it out somewhere and he got his hands on it first.

He had never approved of the ideals of her marrying.

Yet another reason she held disdain for him.

A sudden knock to her door brought her from her bitter thinking and she quickly placed the folded letter she held under her pillow before calling out weakly, "Come in."

The door opened a crack and Daisy peeked her head in, her blonde bob cut falling over her eyes sightly.

"I just came to wish you a good night, Kagome."

Her voice was quiet and Kagome beckoned her to enter her room. Daisy smiled and happily skipped in, walking towards the bed the long haired girl sat.

"Is everything okay?" Daisy asked, sitting next to Kagome and taking her pale hand in her own. "You've been acting strangely since the end of dinner. Surely no one said anything that offended you? I didn't say anything, did I?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, shooing away the worries of the brown eyed girl.

"I am fine, Daisy, I assure you." Kagome smiled and hugged her tightly, Daisy happily returning the gesture. "I've just been thinking about what you said, about me getting married."

At this, Daisy perked up. "Are you finally going to let me match you up with someone?"

"Of course not." Kagome laughed when she got slightly down casted. "But, I have been thinking that it might be time for me to settle down. You may try to find me someone, but I have every right to say no."

Daisy nodded and stood up. "First thing tomorrow, we'll go out and do some gentlemen hunting."

"Gentlemen hunting?" Kagome rose an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Maybe I've made a grand mistake at allowing you to help..."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Daisy assured the girl as she stood up. "Get plenty of sleep, we'll be gone nearly all day."

Kagome rolled her eyes before nodding somewhat sullenly. Whether or not Daisy noticed, Kagome didn't know.

"Good night."

"Night!" Daisy called over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

After the sound of footsteps had vacated the halls, Kagome reached under her pillow and pulled the letter out. She fondly traced the edge before placing it back in her purse, gently putting it between the lining and her wallet so it wouldn't be noticed if one looked.

Who knows? Maybe she'd find someone she wanted to marry.

A dry laugh tumbled from pink lips and Kagome snorted.

Yeah, that was about as likely as Tom giving up his affairs.

* * *

><p>Nick had never really seen his neighbor. Hell, the only thing about him that he knew was the his name was Gatsby and he enjoyed throwing lavish parties every weekend.<p>

Once arriving home, he was extremely confused as to the silhouette of a lone man walking back and forth along the dock. He would get halfway to the water only to stop, clench his fist and jam it into his trouser pocket before walking briskly back to the other end of the dock and remove his hand. He appeared to be thinking heavily on a something troublesome to him

After watching the man do this several times, Nick silently debated on whether or not to go over and ask what was bothering him.

He, however, decided against it and headed back to his own home.

As he headed away from the frustrated man pacing the docks, Nick could feel a gaze boring into his back. He struggled to ignore the temptation of turning around, knowing he would catch the man's attention if he did so. Once he had made it back into the recesses of his home, Nick couldn't stop himself from taking a peek out of the window.

Looking outside, he could still see the man, his neighbor he assumed, looking in his direction. Not long after, he went back to pacing, leaving the docks not long after as it began to get later into the night, and the temperature had began to drop a bit.

This only served to make him a bit more curious about Gatsby. Even just in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Well, that one is done. To be honest, I'm actually enjoying this, if only a little. I'm probably going to bed now. Its 12:00 am where I am currently. Lol.<p>

Anyway, please give me feedback.  
>Favorites and followed welcome, but reviews are greatly encouraged. I'd really enjoy to know what you all think of the early chapters.<p>

Thanks.

Ja'Ne~


End file.
